


Missed it, Missed Him

by Jackfruit



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: A lil fluff, Angst, Bittersweet Ending, Denial of Feelings, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Pining, Seperation Anxiety, Virgil is Patton's son sorry he's not in it much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 20:12:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14859491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackfruit/pseuds/Jackfruit
Summary: "The first time Roman met Patton, he didn’t think much of him. The most notable thing about his new dormmate was that he had thick rimmed glasses, a scattering of freckles across his cheeks and nose, and when he smiled the entire room seemed to glow with energy. "~~~Roman made a lot of mistakes in college, and he didn't realize any of them until it was too late.





	Missed it, Missed Him

**Author's Note:**

> !!!PLEASE READ!!!
> 
> This fic is an unoffical prequel to this fic on Tumblr called Miss me, Miss me not (Here: http://misplaced-my-notes.tumblr.com/post/173469059770/miss-me-miss-me-not) by misplaced-my-notes on Tumblr (a-forgotten-note here on Ao3). You don't have to have read it to read this fic, but why wouldn't you??

The first time Roman met Patton, he didn’t think much of him. The most notable thing about his new dormmate was that he had thick rimmed glasses, a scattering of freckles across his cheeks and nose, and when he smiled the entire room seemed to glow with energy. Other than that, there was nothing really notable about him to Roman.  
After the first week and a half of college went by in a blur of classes, new friends, and assignments, Roman was invited to his first party. That was when he noted something strange about Patton.

“Are you sure you’ll be alright?” Patton asked, biting his lip. Roman blinked, looking up from where he was tying his shoes to meet Patton’s worried eyes. He squinted at his dormmate and tilted his head curiously.

“Of course, Pat. Why wouldn’t I be?” Patton averted his gaze and scuffed his shoes.

“No reason just...would it be okay if you came home before midnight?” Roman frowned and rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

“How about one? I’ve heard these parties go on pretty late,” Roman grinned.

“One...in the morning?” Patton asked. Hesitant.

“Yup! Don’t worry about me, Dad,” he teased, “I won’t drink much, and I’ll bring my key. You can lock the door, and then I’ll relock it when I come in. No worries.”  
Patton opened his mouth, then closed it again as if deciding against whatever he was going to say. Instead, he plastered on a fake grin- Roman was an actor, he could tell when someone is faking a smile to save face- and laughed.

“Dad, huh? Guess I do act like a dad sometimes.”

“Yeah, you kinda do, Padre,” Roman drawled. Patton giggled, and Roman affectionately punched his arm.

“Right, I’m off! Try not to miss me too much,” he winked. Patton giggled again, and when Roman stepped out the door, he swore he heard Patton mumble,

“That’s all I ever do."

~~~~ 

Roman sloppily waved at his theatre friends and the cute boy who’s number he’d gotten before he started his walk home, pulling out his phone to check the time. 1:40 A.M. He was supposed to be home 40 minutes ago. Oops. Despite knowing this fact, he was surprised to see multiple messages and missed calls from Patton. The two usually only ever texted or called if they needed something. Roman usually if he locked himself out, and Patton if he was asking Roman to buy him some cookies while out shopping for groceries.

Roman’s phone was ringing again, and Roman picked up just in time to hear Patton’s frantic voice over the phone.

“Roman?! Oh my God, Roman! Where are you?! Are you hurt?! Do I need to come get you?!” Roman chuckled into the speaker and Patton’s breathing grew faster.

“Why are you _laughing_?!

“You reallyyyyy are a dad!” Roman laughed, swinging his arm not holding the phone, “like, I’m only a littleee late, Patty-cake. What’re you gonna do ground me?” Patton didn’t reply. He still seemed to be breathing way too hard, and even Roman’s drunk brain was ringing with slight alarm.

“Heyyy, hey, hey, Krabby Patty, s’okay. I’m fine. I’m almost home, don’t worry about me,” Roman chuckled again, but he tried to make it sound more comforting. Patton’s breathing seemed to ease a little, but not by much. Roman sped walked the rest of the way home.

 

Upon opening the door, Patton launched himself into Roman’s arms, causing him to stumble back a bit. His dormmate was sobbing, and gripped onto Roman tightly. Roman made a surprised sound and awkwardly wrapped his arms around him, patting his back.

“Roman, Roman, _Roman_ ,” Patton mumbled against his chest. Roman hummed comfortingly. He pulled the door shut behind them and sat them both down on the couch. If he were sober, he’d probably be much more uncomfortable. In his slightly tipsy brain, though, he naturally felt himself launch into comfort mode, reminded of when his little siblings would scrape their knees and he would coddle them until they felt better.

Roman rocked Patton gently, and Patton eventually calmed down, pulling his face away. He wasn’t wearing his glasses, so Roman could see his blue eyes-tinted red and puffy from crying- looking at him in an almost sort of awe.

“Why so worried, Patt Patt?” he asked. Patton looked away sheepishly and touched the tips of his fingers together like a guilty child.

“I can’t help it,” Patton whispered, “it’s just- I worry so much. Not over everything, just over when people I care about leave for long periods of time.” Patton ran his hands through his hair now, looking back at Roman at last. Roman was a bit gobsmacked himself.

“You- you care about me?” Roman asked. Patton blinked at him and smiled slightly.

“Of course! We’re friends right?,” Patton said. Roman tried not to let that surprise him. He hadn’t considered them friends, just dormmates. Still, he wasn’t going to crush that puppy dog look in Patton’s eyes.

“Yeah, we areee,” Roman said, speech still a bit slurred. Patton giggled before his face fell to serious again.

“You promised you wouldn’t drink much,” Patton scolded. Roman scoffed.

“Whatever pops, I’m gonnaaa go to sleep, I dunno about you.” Patton smiled again. He couldn’t seem to keep one off his face for long.

The two crawled into the respective beds, Roman not even bothering to change into his pajamas. He lay awake for a while, listening to Patton as his breathing evened out. Roman pretended not to notice how Patton seemed to watch him the whole time before he fell asleep. Instead, Roman focused on what Patton had said.

_“We’re friends, aren’t we?”_

“Yeah we are,” Roman whispered, closing his eyes. It was the first time he considered Patton a friend.

~~~~

The first time Roman admitted that Patton was his best friend was during their sophomore year of college. They had decided to share a dorm together again, and Roman slammed the door to their dorm open as he narrowed his eyes at Patton. His friend looked up from where he was typing an essay on his laptop, legs crossed.

“Who were you talking to earlier today?” Roman demanded. He had been minding his own business, when he saw Patton _casually talking_ with a boy wearing sunglasses and holding an iced coffee, grinning casually as Patton blushed.

“Oh, just my new boyfriend,” Patton shrugged. Roman’s eyes narrowed to points.

“Just a boyfriend?” he demanded. Patton frowned, setting his laptop aside.

“Yeeeees?” he said, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed. This caused Roman to stride forward, slamming his hands on either side of Patton’s legs and lean in so close he could count every freckle on Patton’s face. Said face turned bright red with the proximity.

“So long as it’s _just_ a boyfriend. Just know I’m your best friend,” Roman said the words before he could really think about it. Patton stared at him, a bit shellshocked, before he burst into giggles.

“I mean it!” Roman said, voice dramatic and loud. He stood and paced the room, “There’s only room for one best friend in this relationship!” He gestured from himself to Patton as he spoke. Patton had moved on from tiny giggles to big, bursting laughs. Roman’s own dramatic facade was cracking. He finally gave up on it all together and fell back onto Patton’s bed next to him, sharing his laughter.

As it died, Roman looked up at Patton’s face. The way his eyes crinkled with joy, the way the light hit his eyelashes and hair making them glow. It was then that Roman realized for the first time that Patton was incredibly attractive. He didn’t know at the time, that that revelation would later lead to others and years of pain, he just thought it was interesting. He found lots of guys attractive, including some of his other friends, and had never wanted to date them. Patton was no different.

“Soooo your new boyfriend, huh?” Roman winked. Patton’s cheeks grew pink, and Roman laughed again, sitting up. Suddenly, a thought occurred to him and he gave Patton a gentle look.

“Does he know?” he asked.

“About what? Our best friend pact of eternity? Speaking of that, I’m making us friendship bracelets now,” Patton grinned. However, his smile dropped when he saw how serious Roman looked.

“No about your...separation...thing.” Patton sighed and shook his head solemnly.

“I’m not ready to tell him just yet,” Patton murmured, staring at his dog and cat themed socks. Roman nodded in understanding and slung an arm over Patton’s shoulder, an easy grin slipping onto his face.

“Understandable, my Patton pal! Just know, I’m always here for you.” Roman wanted to say more, but he worried it might hurt Patton’s feelings.

He’d later learn he should’ve said it.  
Should have added “if anything goes wrong”.

~~~~~

The door to their dorm opened slowly and Roman’s head shot up. It was about 10:30 at night, and Patton had a date with is boyfriend that Roman had actually forgotten the name of. He was pretty bad with names, which was why he gave so many obscure nicknames to everyone. It seemed like he was quirky, but it was just a cover-up. That actually summed up Roman’s life pretty well.

Patton walked in, head down, and the door slowly clicked shut behind him. Alarm bells rang in Roman’s mind as Patton sniffled. Roman had the poor boy held tight to his chest as they sat on his bed so fast, he didn’t even remember walking him over.

“Patton, babe, what’s wrong?” Roman asked softly, the more serious nickname slipping past his lips. Patton sniffed and scrubbed at his eyes under his glasses.

“He broke up with me,” Patton whispered. Roman’s eyes widened and his arms around Patton tightened. Patton’s voice wobbled as he continued.

“H-he said I was too clingy,” Patton said, voice quiet and hoarse. Roman felt a duo of tears drop onto his arm, and he adjusted his grip on his friend so he could wipe away Patton’s tears.

“Did you tell him about your separation anxiety?” Roman asked softly. Patton nodded and squeezed his eyes shut. Roman removed his glasses and listened as Patton took in a deep, shaky breath.

“He didn’t c-care. He still wanted more a-alone time a-and he said if I c-couldn’t help it then w-w-we couldn’t be together anymore,” he buried his face in his hands. Roman felt a flare of protective anger rise up in him.

“I’ll destroy him,” Roman growled. Patton, despite his tears, let out a wet laugh.

“P-please don’t,” he sniffed, “I-I understand why he f-felt that way.”

“ _I_ don’t. But y’know what? If he’s not willing the bend his personal time to spend more time with his boyfriend, then he’s not good enough for you. Fuck ‘im.” Patton gasped and weakly slapped Roman on the arm.

“Language!”

“Yeah, yeah, sorry, Dad,” Roman rolled his eyes affectionately and, in a moment of boldness, placed a kiss on Patton’s head.

“Why don’t you get ready for bed?” Roman murmured. Patton nodded and slowly stood, heading into their bathroom as Roman lay on his bed to think.

“Hey...Roman?” Roman looked up at Patton, who stood now in Spongebob pajamas in front of Roman’s bed. Despite the childish outfit, the moon that filtered through the window outlined Patton in silver, making him look ethereal, and Roman’s breath hitched slightly.

“Yeah?” he asked, happy that his acting skills let him keep his words from cracking.

“Can I-uh, nevermind,” Patton dropped his gaze to the floor and Roman shook his head.

“C’mon, Patts, I won’t judge you.” Patton bit his lip before bursting out, in one breath.

“CanIsleepinyourbedwithyoutonight?” Roman blinked, taking a moment to puzzle out what Patton had said. Patton must’ve taken this as rejection, as his head drooped and he turned on his heel to head to his own bed. However, Roman snatched him by the wrist and pulled him back. Patton squeaked in surprise, staring at Roman as he lifted the covers and an eyebrow. An invitation that Patton gratefully accepted.

He didn’t know what he was expecting, exactly, but for Patton to immediately morph into an octopus and lock Roman in a death grip before his breathing slowed wasn’t it. Roman stared at his sleeping face for a while, feeling only slightly creepy.

He was beautiful.

~~~~

It was their junior year of college when Roman realized he was completely and utterly in love with Patton. Roman had been dating a boy named Tyler for about six months. The two had met at one of the college parties Roman still loved to frequent his presence with, much to Patton’s worry.

The two had been pretty serious, but one night it tipped over the edge. The night Tyler told Roman he loved him. The night Roman told him they had to break up and ran from his dorm as fast as he could.

Patton wasn’t home, so Roman was free to rip open the mini fridge and grab the pack of beer he had stashed in the back. He’d told Patton it was for special occasions, and this seemed special enough. He cracked open a can and let the bitter taste coat his tongue and throat, slumping against the wall and scrunching his eyes shut. He should’ve talked about it. He shouldn’t have run away.

_“I love you.”_

Roman didn’t know why, but those words had left a bitter twisting in his stomach. One that made him want to drink an entire pack of beer, apparently.

When Patton did get home, he found Roman sitting on his bed surrounded by several empty beer cans. Roman stared at the one in his hand. _Was it half empty, or half full,_ he wondered. Did it matter?

“Roman, what the heckity heck?” Patton asked, voice edging on panicked. Roman looked at him and tried a shaky grin, but it just cracked and fell off as Roman let out a sob, dropping his beer to cover his face with his hands.

“Oh, sweetheart.” The bed dipped as Patton sat down next to Roman, and a warm hand landed on his back to rub soothing circles.

“I- I dumped him,” Roman said, voice wobbly. It felt some weird, upside-down version of his and Patton’s heart to heart about Patton’s ex the year before. Roman might’ve sighed at the poetry of the moment if he wasn’t drunk and swarming with guilt. Patton was silent for another moment before:

“Why?”

And well, that was the million dollar question, wasn’t it? Roman knew, but he didn’t...know.

“He said he loved me,” Roman tried. Patton hummed softly.

“Do you love him?”

The world seemed to screech to a halt, and Roman slowly lifted his head from his hands to look at Patton. Patton, who glowed under the fairy lights the two had bought for their dorm at the beginning of the year and hung them up through both frustrated cries and laughter. Patton, who’s blue eyes were so concerned behind his glasses. Patton, who had constellations across his cheeks that glowed bright enough to rival the stars in the night sky when he smiled.

_“I love you.”_

Roman licked his lips.

“No.”

“Because I’m in love with you.”

But he couldn’t say it.

He’d never get to say it.

Not for over 10 years.

And never out loud.

~~~~

It was their last year of college, near the end of the year, when Roman met the man who ruined his life.

Up to that point, Roman had been living in fear. Afraid of what he was feeling, afraid of what he should do. He’d felt attraction towards people before, obviously, but he had never been in love. Not really. Not like this.

When the feelings got to be too much, when they got too out of control for Roman to handle, he got drunk. He knew it wasn’t helping in the long run- in fact he and Patton had been arguing about it more and more- but it always felt good in the moment. To drink until his thoughts blurred together, and his worries melted into something much less harsh.

Still, despite all of it, his feelings refused to budge. If anything, they got stronger. He and Patton still were best friends, despite their arguments over Roman’s drinking (problem) habit, and as best friends they told each other (almost) everything. Which was why when Roman walked into their dorm after a notably harsh test, expecting to be able to whine to Patton while laying face first on his bed, he was shocked to see a boy sitting on Patton’s bed with a book laying in his lap.

“Uh, excuse me, who are you?” Roman asked, staring at the man. He looked up at Roman, adjusted his glasses (which looked so much like Patton’s, but certainly didn’t frame his face the same way), and said, “I could ask you the same.”  
Roman made an offended sound in the back of his throat, holding a hand to his chest.

“ _I_ ,” he drew out the I dramatically, “am Roman Prince. And I live here.” The man shut his book with a loud snap and raised an eyebrow at Roman.

“Ah. Yes, you.” Roman opened his mouth to ask what the hell that meant, when suddenly there was a sound of a toilet flushing and Patton burst out of the bathroom.

“I’m back, Lo- oh, hi Roman! I see you met Logan!” Patton said, grabbing Roman by the hand and pulling him over to stand by Patton’s bed. What’s-his-face’s eyes dropped to their hands, which were still locked together. Good, Roman decided. Unfortunately, Patton decided to release his hand in favor of sitting down next to, fuck what did Patton say his name was?

“Soooo what brings you to our dorm, Calculator Watch?” Roman asked. The man in question frowned deeply at the nickname.

“It is Logan, actually. As for why I am here, Patton and I have been acquainted for quite some time, and he invited me here to study as my own dormmate was being particularly loud, and the library was packed due to it being so close to finals.” Roman felt something inside him relax at the explanation. It was just one of Patton’s friends, Patton had a lot of friends, nothing to worry about. This would be a one time thing.

Still, to assert dominance, Roman slung an arm over Patton’s shoulders and shot an easy grin at the newcomer, who’s face remained blank, but his eyes flicked up to Roman’s arm.

“Well then, Microsoft Nerd, shall we leave and let you study?”

“Um...actually,” Patton said, pulling away from Roman, “Logan was gonna help me study! Since I’m not great with tests.” Roman swallowed thickly.

“Uh, well, I guess I can...I’ll just go then.” Patton looked surprised, and reached out with a hand as if to stop him.

“Wait! Rom-” but Roman was already out the door.

 

Roman approached his dorm at around midnight, ready to just crawl into bed. He froze, key in hand, as he heard voices. Knowing he shouldn’t snoop, but not really caring, Roman pressed an ear to the door.

“He should be back by now!” that was Patton, frantic, nervous. Roman felt a flash of glee at the fact Patton was still worried about him, which was immediately trampled by guilt.

“He will be fine, Patton,” wait, why was that weirdo still here? 

“I...I know, but Logan! What if he was mugged? Or what if he got drunk again and passed out? Or, or?” Roman pulled away, slightly offended. His drinking wasn’t that bad. Sure, he was a _little_ tipsy now, but…  
They were talking again, Roman pressed his ear against the wood again.

“No, Patton. I know I have said in the past how...illogical feelings are, but I was. Wrong. How you feel is valid, and you are not stupid. Thinking something like that is just a straight up falsehood.”

Roman had had enough. He was eavesdropping, and on top of that Patton was worried about him! Roman fumbled with the handle and quietly- or what he thought was quietly- cracked the door open. Only for his blood to turn to ice.  
Being the Disney fanatic he was, he’d later compare the moment to one in _The Hunchback of Notre Dame_ , when Quasimodo watched helplessly as Phoebus kissed his love, Esmeralda. Except this, this was a million times worse.  
Because it was Patton.

 

“Roman?!”

Logan’s head whipped around so fast Roman half hoped expected his neck to snap. He still had his hands fisted in Patton’s shirt, and they had a stand-still stare down for about five seconds (though it felt like 5 years for Roman), before Logan fell back, scrambling away from Patton. He launched himself off the bed and walked backwards towards the door, just barely dodging Roman.

“Ah yes, well, nice as it has been, Roman is here now, and you know I find it necessary to get an adequate amount of sleep!” he had his hand on the doorknob, and Roman felt sick as he saw his eyes soften, “Goodbye, Patton.”

“See ya later, Logan,” Patton replied, face dusted a pink that Roman would usually find cute. With that, the man Roman now hated the most left their dorm.

 

Silence.

Roman folded his arms and stared at Patton, who fiddled with his cardigan. Neither wanted to be the first to speak. To either ask, or explain. Instead, they just sat in silence, at midnight on a Friday in their dorm. Usually, Roman cherished moments together on nights like this, where they’d watch movies on Roman’s laptop before falling asleep and not having to worry about classes in the morning; neither speaking as to not interrupt the movie. This, however, was a deafening silence.  
Patton broke first.

“I...he never did that before,” Roman made a surprised sound.

“Did you want him to? Did he do it without asking? Should I destroy him?” Roman asked, already plotting murder.

“What?! No, no no I...I kissed him back. It was consensual,” Patton assured. That only made Roman feel a little better.

“Why didn’t you tell me about him before?” Roman asked, voice cracking. Patton sighed, head falling back to stare at the ceiling.

“I knew you’d be defensive over me. I’m not stupid, Roman,” Roman winced, “I saw how you were acting earlier. And I know why.”

Roman felt his heart stop for about the third time that day as Patton tilted his head back down to meet Roman’s eyes from across the room.

“You’re worried he’ll be like my ex.”

Roman was both relieved and disappointed, but it was a fair point.

“How do you know he won’t be?” Roman asked, finally stepping closer. He didn’t dare sit on Patton’s bed, though, despite feeling like he was swaying slightly where he stood. He didn’t think it was from the alcohol, either.

“I just...I know Roman. He’s different,” Patton was fiddling with his cardigan again, “I dunno. He’s just so gentle, and he listens to me even though he finds my puns stupid and-”

“ _I_ like your puns,” Roman interrupted. Patton stopped and looked at him, curious.

Great, was Roman confessing now? He took a deep breath, preparing himself, when Patton giggled.  
And Roman couldn’t do it.

Because Patton had that lovesick look in his eyes Roman recognized in his own gaze every time he looked in a mirror. Because he’d seen it in Logan’s eyes too.

He decided this was karma, for running away when Tyler said he’d loved him all those months ago.

“I know you do, Ro,” Patton stood and patted his cheek, “and I love you for that. You’re the only one who understands me.” He pretended to fake swoon.

Roman wished he was swooning for real. He wished Patton meant he loved him as more than a friend. Roman wished he had been the one to pull Patton close and press their lips together. He wished Patton would kiss him back.  
Roman wished for a lot of things, but he’d end up with none of them.  
Because Roman had missed his chance.

He’d missed it.

~~~~

Mr. Prince hasn’t seen Patton Sanders for ten years.

In those ten years, he’s been alcohol free for six, has gotten a job at a local high school as a drama teacher, has had eight different boyfriends, and has still never gotten over his love for his college dormmate.  
He sighs as he packs his papers into his bag, annoyed that Patton was stuck in his head yet again. It’s been ten years, and even though they drifted apart, Roman wonders if they could have at least stayed friends if he’d tried a little harder.

Mr. Prince locks his classroom and walks down the mostly empty hall, listening to his boots as they make a loud clicking sound. He lets out a soft, slightly content hum at the sound, successfully distracting himself. He was getting rather good at that. However, he ends up stopping in his tracks as he hears a loud sniffle.

Pausing, he turns on his heels and heads towards the sound, wondering who was crying. He’s a little startled when he sees a student, but not entirely surprised. Sometimes kids miss their buses, and they call their parents to pick them up from the office. Roman crouches down and lightly taps the kid’s knee, causing their head to snap up and their eyes to grow wide with surprise, and something else.

“Hello, brave soldier,” Roman says, using his booming, princely voice, “it is I, Mr. Prince, here to save you. So, what seems to be the trouble?”  
The kid smiles the tiniest bit and rubs his eyes with a sleeve on his hoodie.

“I, uh, I missed my bus ‘cause I was asking for help with a math problem and my phone died, so I can’t call my Dad to come get me.”

Roman smiles brightly, “well, that’s an easy fix! We can go to the of-.”

“You look familiar,” the kid cuts Roman off, and causing the man to frown. The kid blushes and pulls his hood up.

“Uh, sorry.”

“No, no it’s fine,” he assures, “well, I am the drama teacher, so you’ve probably seen me around school before.” The kid studies him and slowly shakes his head.

“No. We have pictures of you, in our house.” The kid taps his chin thoughtfully, and Roman frowns, puzzled. Who would have pictures of him.

“Odd. What’s your name then, son?”

“Virgil."

“Last name?”

“Oh, Sanders!”

 

Roman almost fell over at that. Sanders? As in...no, Sanders was a common last name. But the fact the kid had pictures of him in his house…

“Is your dad Patton, by chance?” Virgil’s look of surprise was all the confirmation Roman needs, but his heart still beats a little faster as the child nods.

“Well then, no need to call him, I know he worries. Here, I can just take you home, it shall be faster and I was heading to my car anyway.” Roman stands, and Virgil scrambles to follow. He looks at Roman, a bit wary for a moment, before shrugging and hurrying after the drama teacher.

 

Roman’s heart beats fast as a hummingbird’s wings as Virgil buckles himself into the passenger seat. It doesn’t matter that in ten minutes, Roman will finally give Patton the hint he needs to realize how he feels, and Roman will finally accept he’ll never have Patton love him in return. It doesn’t matter that in fifteen minutes, Roman will sit alone in his car and scream as tears run down his face. It doesn’t matter that in twenty minutes, Roman will finally be able to start to move on, because Patton is a father and a husband who is loved and supported and _happy_.

It doesn’t matter that by the end of the day, for the first time in ten years, Roman Sanders will finally feel like he can _breathe_.

All that matters now, is that he’s going to see Patton. He’s going to see the man he loves after ten long years.

_God_ , he’s missed him.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry Roman ily.


End file.
